Tsukimi Kurashita
Tsukimi Kurashita (倉下 月海 Kurashita Tsukimi) is the main female protagonist of the series. She is an otaku girl with an obsession of jellyfish who lives in Tokyo in a rented house with some eccentric friends she met online and wants to be an illustrator. She is an awkward girl terrified of social interaction, attractive people and the prospect of formal work. Appearance Tsukimi is a 19 year old fair-skinned girl with long black hair which she usually wears in plaits giving her a demure and naive look, large brown eyes and freckles. She wears red-framed glasses and often wears plain somewhat old-fashioned clothes ranging from a grey sweatsuit to a knee-length navy blue skirt and a pink jumper with plain trainers. When Tsukimi wears makeup or dresses up, she is shown to be an attractive young woman, which draws the attention from Kuranosuke Koibuchi and Shuu Koibuchi on numerous occasions. Personality Tsukimi is youthful at heart and somewhat naive about the world. Like the other Amars, she has a fear of stylish people and will usually petrify in their presence. She has a hard time being around males, though her fear is eased when she removes her glasses as she can't see them well. Despite this, Tsukimi is a kind-hearted person who helps the other Amars with many daily tasks such as shopping, cleaning and buying them small gifts from time to time with her money from her father. Tsukimi has extremely poor self-esteem, and constantly views herself as ugly, "as only an otaku girl can." She has an initial fear that she will be judged and hated by the Amars if she were to dress fashionably. When everyone is on board with dressing up as an "After", she remains clueless to the fact she is fairly attractive. Biography Tsukimi is a 19-year-old girl who moved to Tokyo to pursue her dream of becoming a professional illustrator. As a child, she and her mother visited an aquarium, where she was entranced by jellyfish, which eventually became her obsession. She was deeply affected by her mother's death and grew up shy and withdrawn presumably with very few friends or none. Tsukimi is the only resident of Amamizukan who knows Kuranosuke Koibuchi’s true gender. Like the other Amars, she has a fear of stylish people and will usually petrify in their presence. Tsukimi has a pet spotted jellyfish she named Clara. Whenever she gets a make-over from Kuranosuke, she becomes an attractive young lady and Shuu Koibuchi falls for her. Tsukimi reciprocates Shuu's romantic feelings but is led to believe that he is in love with another person. She is also unaware of Kuranosuke's masculine side when he is dressed in girl's clothing but whenever he "turns" into a boy, she becomes overly conscious of him. Relationships Friends *Tsukimi met the Amars on an online message board and was invited to live with them. She is used to their antics just as much as they are used to hers and is shown to have a friendly relationship with them as individuals. *She met Kuranosuke Koibuchi when he helped her save Clara, and although she tried to deny him and ask him not to associate with her, he kept returning to Amamizukan, eventually winning over the other Amars. Tsukimi is the only one of them who knows he is actually male, and despite being a little scared of him because he's a boy, Tsukimi deeply admires him for his strength, beauty, and other "princess-like" qualities. Family *Tsukimi's mother became very ill sometime in Tsukimi's childhood. Tsukimi had a close relationship with her mother and was deeply affected when she passed away. When Tsukimi is feeling sad, alone or happy, she usually speaks to her mother out loud or in her head to inform her about things. *Tsukimi still speaks to her father via the phone every once awhile, implying their relationship is still strong even after her mother's death. Romance *Tsukimi has a crush on Shuu Koibuchi, which he reciprocates, though at first he doesn't recognize her when she is in her "regular" clothes. She is tortured by the idea that he is in a relationship with Shōko Inari. Later, he recognizes her in her neet form and still holds his feelings for her. In the manga, Shuu and Tsukimi date with the agreement to marry, but their relationship falls apart while he's in Italy and Tsukimi has to make a deal to move to Singapore in order to save Amamizukan. When she returns, she tells Shuu that she's not ready to get married. In the live action movie, Tsukimi is given time by Shuu to answer his request for a courtship, but the story concludes without him receiving a direct answer. However, the closing credits have Hanamori and a giant stuffed jellyfish tell a sad Shuu not to worry. *It is hinted at in the anime that Tsukimi thinks Kuranosuke is "beautiful" and towards the end of the series she gets shy around him, especially when he's not dressing as a female. In the live action movie, it is strongly suggested that Tsukimi will choose Kuranosuke, between her declaring to her mother that she realizes Kuranosuke's always there for her, and the appearance of a second jellyfish in Clara's tank after the closing credits. *Several volumes into the manga, Tsukimi get her first kiss from Kai Fish, though it's unclear whether he is to be taken seriously as a potential love interest. Quotes * Trivia * The name Tsukimi 'means "moon" (月) ('tsuki) and "sea, ocean" (海) (mi). * Tsukimi's surname Kurashita 'means "godown, warehouse, storehouse, cellar, treasury" (倉) ('kura) and "under, below" (下) (shita). * One of the character moments Tsukimi has in common with Shuu Koibuchi is plucking up the courage to knock on a door and speak. For Tsukimi, this is when she has to approach the stylish employee at the pet store. Princess Jellyfish manga Kodansha (2-in-1 Edition): Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 29 *Tsukimi described Kuranosuke Koibuchi as the "Princess Jellyfish". Images Anime File:She a cutie.jpg Manga File:Tsukimi.png Live-action Movie References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Amars Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Live-action Characters